


Would you cry if i died? (Would you remember my name?)

by Sekkaii



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Aren't they?, Eraqus is Dead, Eraqus is the cause of Xehanort going crazy in this au., Forgive me KH fandom I love Eraqus., I am weak for super empathetic happy kids who eventually die, Inspired by Serah's death in FF13, Like, NO SHIPP, NO SHIPP ALLOWED, Non-Canonical Character Death, Team as Family, The Keyblade Wielders Academy are imbeciles, Xehanort (and his class) decided to make a revolution., Xehanort and Eraqus as brothers., You Idiots, my dear, that's a fact in this fic., you have adult keyblade wielders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekkaii/pseuds/Sekkaii
Summary: The inevitable happens with Eraqus (and his friends are the ones who must move on.)
Relationships: Eraqus & Xehanort & Hermond & Urd & Vor & Bragi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Would you cry if i died? (Would you remember my name?)

**Author's Note:**

> ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE, so if you guys see anything really wrong in my calligraphy, please warn me so i can fix it and get it right! Thank you for reading and i hope you like it.

Eraqus and Xehanort descended from the portal, both falling upright on one of Scala's corridors. The others were still far away, helping the lost keyblade wielders ( _now found_ ) to recover. Vor with her enormous magical ability was helping them, giving Cure and potions to heal them as much as she can.

Eraqus and Xehanort were both standing, watching the end of their journey.

"Feeling good?" Xehanort asks Eraqus after they both clean up and keep their keyblades. He looks closely at the boy next to him, he knows very well what are the risks of changing the past ( _he knows that this type of thing affects a lot a blue blood_ ).

"I'm fine, Xehanort, stop being so worried!" Eraqus says with a big smile, Xehanort snorts and crosses his arms.

"Well, I'm sorry for trying to be a good friend!"

Eraqus laughs out loud, he pushes his friend's shoulders lightly with his hand.

"I was kidding, you idiot! But seriously, I'm fine."

Xehanort looks away and snorts ( _he smiles relieved anyway_ ).

"It looks like our journey is over." Eraqus speaks looking away with a brilliant smile, Xehanort looks at him and gives a small smile.

"Yes, it seems so." Xehanort replies, turning his face to Eraqus, who is still gazing in awe at the sky.

"It will be good to see everyone again."

"Yes, it will be good."

Eraqus' smile diminishes drastically, transforming to become small, barely visible. If Xehanort paid attention, he would see that his friend's eyes carried a certain melancholy, a sadness that he would never, nor think he would see in the super optimistic and smiling Eraqus.

Xehanort looks at Eraqus, a little concerned when Eraqus turns around with a small smile and barely makes eye contact with him.

"Xehanort…" He starts, when he finally makes some kind of eye contact, the smile grows at the corner of his lips. "Thank you…"

"Eraqus, what-" Xehanort barely had time to speak when it looked like Eraqus went into some kind of trance, his normally dark blue eyes shining white.

"No, nononono, not now!" Xehanort grabs Eraqus by the shoulders and starts rocking him, the look of despair on Xehanort's face when he saw his friend in a trance that he might never be able to get out of just increased. "Snap out of it! Eraqus!"

Eraqus' eyes stop shining and an abnormal tiredness settles in his body. Suddenly, everything felt so heavy and meaningless. He starts to fall back when he feels a hand hold his wrist, he is hugged and everything feels so comfortable, why doesn't he sleep here? Everything was really heavy and tiring anyway.

Eraqus legs give way and Xehanort goes into despair as the two fall to their knees. Eraqus closed his eyes, finally being able to rest after months without stopping.

Xehanort takes Eraqus' head off his shoulder and supports him on his arm as he sees the relaxed face of the blue-haired boy. If he thought about it enough, he could pretend he was just asleep.

But he wasn’t. 

He wasn’t just sleeping. 

"Eraqus…" His voice calls out as he shakes the boy.

"Eraqus, please…" Xehanort pleads, tears falling from his face posing in Eraqus's.

"Please… please Eraqus…" Xehanort shakes his friend.

And nothing…

Again…

Nothing.

Again...

Nothing.

Only his friend's relaxed face was there.

When he finally realizes what happened.

Screams were what came out of Xehanort. Screams, tears and more screams. He held Eraqus in his arms, and the bright tears were streaming down his face.

He lost his friend, his best friend.

**And the academy was to blame for that.**

* * *

Urd was with Vor healing the newly found keyblade wielders while Hermond and Bragi were piloting the gummi ship to get to where Xehanort and Eraqus were.

"Do you think Eraqus and Xehanort are fine?" Vor's voice enters everyone's thoughts.

"Of course they are, it's Xehanort and Eraqus we're talking about." Bragi said in a mocking tone, leaning back in his chair and putting his arms behind his head.

Vor seemed to cower at that.

"Yes, but… Xehanort is very impulsive, he can do things that he will regret. And-"

"Have a little faith in him, Vor" Hermond intervened. "He may be impulsive but he would not put the lives of people at risk. Furthermore, Eraqus is with him. Eraqus may be an imbecile but he is a skillful imbecile."

"Eraqus is also a blue blood."

Urd cringed at that. It was no secret that Eraqus had relations with they're descendants. It was no mystery that the mission they were doing now was basically a suicide mission for Eraqus, that mission could _kill him._

"We are talking about Eraqus." Bragi starts. "He may be blue blooded but I doubt he will die. Xehanort is with him and I doubt he will let Eraqus sacrifice his life."

Vor did not seem convinced.

Urd sees this and will try to comfort the girl in some way ( _even if she doesn't know how to do this, Eraqus always told her that she should be more considerate of others_ ), she puts her hand under Vor's shoulder and gives a smile to the blonde girl.

Vor gives a small nod in response.

"We're here!" Hermond's voice passes through the girls' ears.

Hermond is the first to leave the ship. He can see Xehanort's white hair and dark skin in the distance.

He was sitting holding something; no, _someone._

No…

Hermond starts running.

"Hermond!" He hears Bragi's scandalous voice calling out to him, but he doesn't care.

He runs faster.

He sees Xehanort hugging the body closer and the dark blue hair is impossible to miss.

_No no no no…_

He runs faster and he doesn't care that his friends are after him or that his lungs burned from running.

When he finally got there, Xehanort's crying sounds were audible and his own tears started to fall. His knees fall to the floor and he takes Eraqus's hand and tries to look for an indication of a pulse, anything that could indicate that he was alive.

He finds none. Only Eraqus's calm face and Xehanort's burning tears.

**He also cries in the end.**

* * *

Bragi is not to be panicked, and he is proud of it, he is proud of his calm nature and his impeccable control of emotions but he cannot help himself when he sees one of his best friends lying on the floor... dead.

notdeadnotdeadnotdeadnotdead-

Bragi doesn't know what to think, what to feel, what to say to ease the tightness in his chest, he doesn't know what to do when he sees Hermond collapse in front of him crying.

_Screaming._

Hermond doesn't scream, Hermond doesn't freak out.

Bragi doesn't either.

Or at least he thought not.

For the instant he reaches Hermond and sees Eraqus' body in Xehanort's lap and a Hermond being a tearful mess, Bragi _freaks out._

Bragi has no idea what to do.

Bragi only knows how to reach out his hands and hopes that, somehow, it can fix what happened to Eraqus.

( _But he will not and he is quite aware of it._ )

He kneels and...

He does nothing.

He cries, if that counts as doing something.

He cries.

And hopes this is some kind of joke. Yes, maybe it's a joke, maybe Eraqus will jump up and say something like "did you really believe that?!" Or maybe he can laugh and play with their faces and everything would be normal again.

Yes, maybe that...

Anytime now.

Anytime…

**Please, at any time now.**

**Please just be a joke.**

**Please.**

* * *

Urd never felt so guilty for saying what she said to Eraqus.

She never felt so guilty for playing with him like that, for calling him an idiot or worthless.

She feels awful, horrible.

After all, she was the one who called the youngest boy useless, called him the boy who only knew how to scream or hinder, never really helping in fights when he should.

She fought him.

She who almost _betrayed_ him.

She, who, because of her temptation for power, almost killed Eraqus, at a time when he could not defend himself.

He was sleeping, calm, gentle beside his friends' protective embrace. He had promised that he would never leave them and an idiotic keyblade wielder cannot kill him.

But _he_ had promised power.

Power to protect her family.

Her country.

"Kill the blue blood." said Ruki. “Kill the blue blood that your family will be forever in our protection. When the worlds enter the darkness, don't worry, I will spare yours. So, kill the blue blood. ”

The sacrifice of one for many, she assumed.

She summons her keyblade and goes to Eraqus. She slowly raises the keyblade.

And look at the boy's relaxed face.

She lowers the keyblade with the intention of killing him.

And Eraqus takes the keyblade by hand.

And he looks at her with those so, so kind blue eyes and she immediately realizes what she was about to do and she collapses on the floor.

She sees the bandages that were already on Eraqus body and cries even more and he hugs her, he forgave her and said in a gentle voice, in which she didn't even know she could get out of Eraqus' mouth that everything would be fine.

That nobody would get hurt.

_He lied to her._

Because here he was, on the ground, dead.

He lied to her, because nothing was right and she may never be okay again.

This is the feeling she has.

And _she_ feels _useless_.

_She_ feels _worthless._

She feels that _she_ was the one who _didn't fight well._

She feels that it was _she_ who failed Eraqus.

For nothing was all right.

**And maybe she should give up fighting.**

* * *

Vor remembers when she was small ( _well, smaller than she already is_ ), remembers the stories her grandmother used to tell her about the great warriors of the keyblade and their descendants. About how they were respected and strong and would protect the world of all evil. She remembered walking with her grandmother through the streets of Scala and seeing the great construction of the academy.

She remembers being amazed at how big and beautiful the place was.

She remembers wanting to have a keyblade just to enter the place and be considered a Keyblade Wielder

She remembers all that.

She remembers that she just wanted fame and maybe some muny to help her grandmother's recovery.

And she did it.

She has a keyblade now and is in the academy and she can now afford the exorbitant prices of hospitals in the luxurious city of Scala.

But that was never enough.

A few years after entering the academy, her grandmother stopped resisting.

And... she died.

She was not there when it happened, she remembers receiving the news in the middle of class.

She had received a letter from her grandmother and all the belongings she had.

But she didn't care about those belongings, she only cared about the letter.

She was alone in this world now.

And that letter was the last thing she had with her grandmother’s love.

She had no parents, no siblings, and now she no longer had her grandmother, her safe haven.

She remembers having received the week off.

For the mourning.

All of her friends visited her that week. They all gave her loving words and a warm hug and because of that she remembered why she loved them so much.

She also remembers Eraqus.

That day he brought her cakes and sweets, things he knew she loved.

In addition, he brought two ears and an open heart for her, so she could cry until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Cry until you have no more tears, Vor." He told her and that is exactly what she did. "You are not alone, we are your family."

She cried and screamed and left Eraqus's clothes all streaked with tears but he didn't care. He stayed there and didn't leave until he was sure she was fine.

And here she was, in front of the same boy who had comforted her at that time.

And he was _so_ relaxed. She wonders if this is how her grandmother looked the day she died.

Quiet.

She never liked the quiet.

She didn't want things to be this way.

Vor clings to Urd, and cries at her and she is sure Urd hugs her back. She feels Urd's hand grabbing and crying next to her and no one else knows what to do.

She sees Hermond crying desperately.

She sees Bragi on his knees.

Xehanort with the saddest face she has ever witnessed.

**And it is there, in that little hell of tears and screams that she knows that she never wants to lose anyone else in her life ever again.**

* * *

Xehanort starts a revolution against the academy.

And he _wins._

He manages to make everyone realize the irresponsibility that this academy has done for years.

But that was not enough.

That would never be enough.

For he still feels the tightness in his chest and the guilt of not keeping Eraqus safe.

Sharon, Eraqus's aunt. A woman with long blond hair and kind green eyes said that none of this had been their fault but that of the academy that allowed this senseless war, that allowed it’s students to be captured.

Xehanort doesn't know if this pure kindness is family.

But he knows that that would be exactly what Eraqus would say if he were still… here.

All of his friends followed different paths.

Bragi was fighting for Scala and the royal family, now. Trying to protect what was left of the blue blood.

Urd seems to have decided to give up her title completely and decided to return to her country and her family.

Vor went to Radiant Garden and was eventually admitted to the castle.

Hermond went to the Land of Departure, nobody knows for sure what he does there but at least he seems happy taking care of the gap between the worlds.

Xehanort was, again, alone.

They sent letters from time to time but they never really saw each other anymore.

And over time.

10.

20.

30.

60 years after the death of Eraqus.

When Xehanort aged.

He would see _Sora_.

Someone who was just like Eraqus.

But wasn't at the same time.

Xehanort would surrender.

And Eraqus would be there for him.

As he always was.

And maybe, just maybe everything would be fine.


End file.
